A major need in teleoperation is the undistorted presentation of depth information in stereoscopic image displays, such as stereoscopic television or stereoscopic motion pictures. When a human operator views a three-dimensional television monitor, predictable depth distortions are possible [1-2]. In fact, for almost all stereoscopic camera and viewing systems, these distortions exist. These depth distortions introduce erroneous perceptions of acceleration or deceleration which can lead to collisions when a human operator uses a three-dimensional viewing system as the primary viewing system to drive a teleoperated vehicle and/or operate a teleoperated robotic device. These depth distortions can be avoided by using camera and viewing configurations disclosed in accordance with this invention.